


Despair

by BloodySpade0000



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Despair, F/M, He desvers it though, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Love, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Nightmares, OCs - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Poor Naraku goes through alot of shit, Secrets, Sort of an AU I guess, Suspense, The Terror, The occness, This story does not follow Canon at all sorry, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: how ironic....he was tangled up  in his own web...of lies....struggling, crumbling and falling.....in his own pit of despair...•••••Naraku goes missing after he appears before Inuyasha and his friends. And gives them the sacred jewel without a fight. He then tells them he doesn't need it anymore. And that it's become useless to him now. Soon, after weeks without any sign of Naruka. Kagura approaches Inuyasha and his friends and informs them of Naraku's disappearance. And they offer to help her find him but can they though? Before it's too late...





	1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha placed his hand on Tessaiga once he smelled Naraku's sent in the air. Said black-haired hanyou appeared in front of Inuyasha and his friends. Shippo hid behind Kagome while Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga "Naraku." he growled. "You have some nerve showing up."

Naraku frowned. "Inuyasha put your sword away, “ he said. “I have not come to fight.” neither did he have the strength to at the moment.

Inuyasha's grip on Tessaiga tightened, and he sniffed the air. Naraku was alone. Inuyasha scowled. “Fine, I will trust you." He sheathed Tessaiga. "But, one wrong move and I will rip you to shreds with my wind scar Understand?”

Naraku's frown deepened. “Of course,”

"... Good, what do you want?”

instead of replying Naraku glanced at his closed hand and opened it before closing it again. He then threw something at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught it and opened his palm while Kagome glanced over his shoulder. "It's the sacred jewel,” she stated surprised. She hadn't sensed it at all and bothered her.

 

Inuyasha glanced at the sacred jewel and then back at Naraku. “Why?” he asked. Why was Naraku giving up the sacred jewel and without even a fight? After... all they went through. Why...? Why now?

 

Naraku bit his lip and turned around. “I do not need it anymore; it has become useless,” he replied, glancing at his hand; it was shaking. Naraku felt a shiver go down his spine as fear swallowed every inch of his mind as he could feel her watching him...watching his every move....every mistake....everything he did... Everything. And it terrified him. Terrified him enough that he couldn't do anything without that dreadful feeling that he was being watched and by 'her' of all people. Naraku inhaled sharply. He had to leave... Then before Inuyasha or his friends could question Naraku, he had disappeared like he was never there before.

 

Miroku frowned glancing at the spot Naraku had been before. “I don't understand,” he mumbled... "why would Naraku give us the sacred jewel?”

 

Sango frowned as well. “And without an even a fight," she added.

 

“I don't know, “ Kagome said.

 

Shippo glanced at Inuyasha. “What are we going to do now?” he asked.

 

Inuyasha closed his palm. “I don't know, “ he replied. The sacred jewel was now in his possession which meant he could become a full-fledged demon. Just like he wanted to. But, at the same time he didn't. Inuyasha had seen what the sacred jewel had done to the others in its possession. It had led them to the path of insanity, and he did not want that to happen to him. The very thought terrified him. Inuyasha tucked the sacred jewel into his shirt. He frowned. Something was wrong... Terribly Wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha and his friends hadn't seen or heard from Naraku for weeks, but it didn't matter because it was peaceful without him or at least, that was what they thought.

An ominous wind blew through the air, and Kagura appeared. She fell to her knees while Inuyasha and his friends approached her. Miroku glanced down at Kagura and was surprised to find tears in her eyes. "Kagura, is there something wrong?” he asked.

Kagura nodded. “It's Naraku...” She replied.

Miroku frowned. “What about him? Did he do something to you?”

Kagura shook her head. “Naraku's....gone,” “What do you mean?”

“He's been gone... for weeks,”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure the bastard isn't just hiding?” he asked.

Kagura shook her head. “He's not,”

“When was the last time you saw him?”

“Weeks ago, before...he apologized to me and gave me my heart back.”

“Wow, did Naraku really do that? I thought he wasn't capable of doing something so kind.”

“Yes, he did.”

Kagome frowned. “Do you know why?”

Kagura shook her head. “Naraku just gave it back before he disappeared without a trance.” And without a single word to her or his other incarcerations. None of them knew where Naraku was or the reason for his disappearance. And none of them cared...

Kagome's frown deepened. Something was wrong. “Are you worried that something bad might have happened to Naraku?”

Kagura glanced at her hands, and she gripped at her kimono. More tears fell from her eyes like raindrops. Kagura bit her lip. “No,”

“Then why are you crying?”

Kagura's eyes widened, and she touched her face. She didn't even notice. “I-I don't understand...why am I crying? I hate him so much... I want him dead. I should be glad he's gone but then why do I care so much?” Kagome bent down and hugged Kagura while she listened. “Why....? Why am I so worried? Why was I so fucking afraid when I saw his room empty? W-Why?” Kagura hated Naraku. No.... She despised him. Then why? Why the fuck did her heartache? He had made her suffer and feel worthless. So why...?

Kagome rubbed Kagura's back as she continued to cry. Soon, she stopped. Kagome stood. “Kagura, would you like us to help you find Naraku?” she asked, lending a hand to Kagura.

Kagura nodded. “I would like that,” she replied, taking Kagome's hand and standing up.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. “Good because I have a lot of questions for that bastard.”

They all did...


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sesshomaru was walking through the woods, and he stopped once he smelled Naraku's sent in the air. He frowned once he noticed that something was off about it.

Sesshomaru followed it, and it led him to a meadow where he found Naraku leaning against a tree while clutching his torso. Sesshomaru could smell blood, and Naraku reeked of it, which could only mean one thing...he was wounded making him weak to fight. The thought brought a smile to Sesshomaru's face. It was the perfect opportunity to kill Naraku.

Sesshomaru approached him. “You don't look so powerful now." He mocked. “Do you Naraku.”

Naraku glanced at him. “Shut up!" he growled, gritting his teeth in both anger and pain. “I-I can...still kill you!”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “You cannot, not when you're wounded like a helpless animal.” Sesshomaru then glanced at Naraku's hand and found out that it was still on his torso. Also, Blood was seeping through it, which meant Naraku was still bleeding. Sesshomaru could smell it, Naraku's wound wasn't healing. “And You're completely vulnerable...killing you would be easy.”

Naraku smirked. “Then do it...kill me. Lord Sesshomaru, end my life... You'll be doing everybody a favour.” Especially 'her.'

Sesshomaru frowned. This was unexpected... “No, I'll break you until you get on your knees and beg me to kill you.”

Naraku fell onto his knees. He could fuck his pride. "Kill me," he begged. "Please, I-I....can't take it anymore." Narku put a hand on his face. "J-just kill me. P-Please...You got to... B-Before..." Naraku froze.

> **Begging? How pathetic, if you want to die so badly....why don't you just kill yourself already.**
> 
> **Shut up...**

Sesshomaru bent down and put his hand underneath Naraku's chin. “No... I won't kill you,” he whispered.

Naraku's eyes widened. “B-but...” He trailed off glancing away from Sesshomaru. “You said-”

Sesshomaru forced Naraku to look at him. “I know what I had said, don't get the wrong idea.”

Naraku frowned. “Then. Why won't you kill me? You hate me, don't you? Wouldn't killing me satisfy you?"

> **Pathetic...**

Naraku gritted his teeth.

> **Shut up!**

Sesshomaru sighed. “Indeed It would satisfy me, but I won't kill you. Why would I give you something you so desperately want? I rather let the person who stabbed you finish the job.”

Naraku bit his lip. “Okay....fine then leave. 'She'll' find me. She always does.” And when she did, he hoped she'd finally kill him.

Sesshomaru frowned and stood. He didn't expect this reaction. Sesshomaru expected something cocky to come out of Naraku's mouth. And... “Who is 'She'?”

Naraku inhaled sharply, and fear flashed through his eyes. However, it quickly went away replaced with hate. “Why are you so interested suddenly?” he snapped. “Didn't I tell you to leave. And I'm not going to answer your question. It's none of your business.” Naraku stood, but his legs give out on him, and he started falling forward.

Sesshomaru caught him before he hit the ground. "Well...then I'm making it my business" he stated, lifting Naraku bridal style. "You have no room to object."

Naraku sighed and closed his eyes. "I hate you," 

> **Lair...**
> 
> ** Fuck you...**

"I hate you too," Sesshomaru muttered. But did he really? Was hate...really what he felt towards Naraku or was it something else? Sesshomaru scowled. It didn't matter. He turned around and started walking. Sesshomaru decided to take Naraku to his castle since it was the closest one...

* * *

 

Sesshomaru arrived at Naraku's castle where Byakuya, Kanna and Kohaku were all outside. Byakuya was pacing back and forth while Kanna and Kohaku were playing catch. All three stopped what they were doing. Once they noticed Sesshomaru's presence, and all of them glanced at him. Sesshomaru had Naraku in his arms, and he was covered in blood. However... It didn't belong to him. The blood belonged to Naraku, who was bleeding.

Byakuya frowned. “Lord Sesshomaru, is there a reason why Naraku is in your arms' bleeding? “ He asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at Byakuya. “I found him, in the woods,” he replied.

Byakuya's frown deepened. “I see, do you mind taking Naraku to his room?” Sesshomaru nodded. “I wouldn't mind,” He walked pass Byakuya and into the castle.

Byakuya glanced at Kanna. “Kanna go find Kagura," he said.

Kanna nodded, and without a word, she disappeared.

Byakuya then glanced at Kohaku. “Kohaku, get bandages and find herbs,” he ordered. Kohaku nodded and left.

Byakuya gazed at the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in. A storm...was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Inuyasha, his friends and Kagura were walking through the woods. They only stopped once a woman approached them. She had long black hair and red eyes. The woman wore a dark-blue kimono. Inuyasha put his hand on Tessaiga, and Kagura took out her fan. The woman had Naraku's sent all over her.

Inuyasha glared at the woman. "Who are you?” he asked. “And why do you reek of Naraku,”

The woman smiled. “Oh, you know my son?” she replied. “That's wonderful!” The woman tilted her head to the side. “Do you know where he is? I seemed to have lost him.”

Sango frowned. “Wait, hold on... You're his mother?” she asked in disbelief. “That's Impossible.”

The woman shook her head. “It isn't when a father and mother get married; they eventually will h- “

“We know how babies are made. We just thought Onigumo- "

"... Is my husband and Naraku's father. Whoever told you otherwise is a fool.”

Inuyasha frowned. “Okay... answer me!” he growled. “What do you want?”

The woman frowned. “I do not want anything the sacred jewel lead me here,” she remarked. “Why do you have it?”

“Naraku gave it to us,”

The woman's frown deepened. That fucking imbecile. ”Why?”

“We don't know; he just did before he decided to disappear for weeks,”

The woman slightly smiled. “Oh, of course...and Naraku is at his castle...”

Kagura raised an eyebrow. “Really? she asked. “And you know this how?”

Naraku hadn't been there when she had checked before. So... How?

The woman smiled. “That's a secret,” she replied. “And why do you smell like my son?”

Kagura frowned. “I am one of Naraku's incarcerations."

“I see, and I shall be going now. Do tell that pathetic piece of shit I told him to die.” The woman then disappeared.

Miroku coughed. “That was interesting,” he mumbled. “And who would have guessed Naraku of all people had a mother,”

Sango nodded. “She doesn't seem to like him,” she added.

Kagura's frown deepened. “Well, no one does,” she said.

Shippo nodded. "Why would they though?" he asked. "Naraku's a monster."

Kagome frowned. "But..." she trailed off. "Have you ever wondered why Naraku is the way he is?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No," he mumbled. "Never crossed my mind."

Because... No one fucking cared.


	5. Chapter 5

 

After Sesshomaru had laid Naraku on his futon, Kohaku had walked in with bandages and herbs in his arms. He approached Sesshomaru and without a word he gave them to him. Kohaku then left.

Sesshomaru removed Naraku's bloody clothing and cleaned his wound and bandaged it. Byakuya walked in with clean clothes. He placed them beside the ones covered in blood. Byakuya then picked them up. Sesshomaru draped a blanket over Naraku.

Byakuya glanced at him. He was surprised that Sesshomaru was still there and hadn't killed Naraku. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you love Naraku?” he asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at him stunned. He had not expected him to ask him that. Sesshomaru frowned. “No," he replied. "I hate him."

Or... Did he?

Sesshomaru swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

He didn't know anymore? 

Byakuya frowned. “That's a lie if you hated him you would have killed him by now.”

Sesshomaru glanced at Naraku. The bastard was making him feel something he thought he would never feel before; Love. Sesshomaru scowled. Impossible, they were enemies.

Sesshomaru glanced at Byakuya. “Leave,” Byakuya nodded and left.

Sesshomaru was about to do the same until Naraku grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks. "Don't go..." he mumbled. "Stay."

Sesshomaru glanced at Naraku. "I will..."

He couldn't leave now. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Kanna appeared before Kagura, Inuyasha and his friends. Kagura glanced at her. "Kanna," she said. "Do you know where Naraku is?"

Kanna nodded. "Yes,” she told her. “He's at the castle.”

Kagura frowned. So...... The woman had been right. “How?” she asked.

“S-”

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Jaken yelled. " Where are you!"

Kanna and Kagura along with Inuyasha and his friends at glanced at Jaken who was meters away from them with Rin.

Inuyasha frowned. "Jaken," he said. Jaken glanced at Kanna, Kagura and Inuyasha and his friends. He and Rin then approached them.

"Inuyasha," Jaken said. “Do you know where lord Sesshomaru is?”

Inuyasha shook his head. “Is he missing?”

Jaken nodded.

“Did Sesshomaru tell you guys were he was going?”

“He left without saying a word.”

Inuyasha frowned. First Naraku was missing and now his older brother. Just what the fuck was going. “I see."

Kanna pulled on his sleeve. “I know where Sesshomaru is,” she muttered.

Inuyasha glanced at her. “Where is he?”

“At the castle with Naraku.”

Jaken perked up. “Milord is with Naraku?” he asked. “Why?”

Kanna glanced at Kagura. She did not want to answer.

“If we go to the castle,” Kagura answered. “We shall find out.”

“Then let's go,” Jaken remarked. “What are we waiting for?”

The rest agreed, and they all started walking.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Saki; Naraku's mother was sitting on a mat in her room at her castle with an empty teapot in her hand as she glanced into the crystal ball in front of her watching as Kagura and the others headed towards Naraku's castle. Saki scowled. The teacup in her hands shattered. Glass shards fell onto the floor and blood painted it. Saki licked her bleeding hands, and they healed. She had to change her plan since her original one didn't go the way she wanted. 

Saki then smiled. It didn't matter though because she could change it and make it better. “Sakura," Saki called.

 

Sakura appeared before her. She had shoulder length black hair and had red eyes. Sakura wore a red Kimono. She bowed and spoke. “You called, mother?”

 

Saki nodded. “I want you to go kill your brother.”

 

Sakura nodded. “I will...anything else?”

 

Saki shook her head. “You may go.”

Then without a word, Sakura disappeared.


End file.
